


Angelic Comfort

by kerkusa



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group F [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerkusa/pseuds/kerkusa
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale heal from their wounds.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group F [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Angelic Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Place I Will Always Feel Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649808) by [Aethelflaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed). 




End file.
